


All in a Night's Work

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Scratching, Sex Club, Storytelling, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise Zabini has a flair for telling stories, and Draco Malfoy is his rapt audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Night's Work

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to see Blaise dominated by a woman for years. He agreed, but only if I'd let him tell his own story. Huge thanks to [kendas](http://kendas.livejournal.com/), my beta, fellow Blaise worshipper, and long time friend. (November 2012)

"Ah yes, the Greengrass sisters."

Draco Malfoy looked up at the sound of Blaise Zabini's voice. More often than not, Draco found himself spending his evenings here in Blaise's club, Lisette's. Blaise strolled toward him along the catwalk above the common entertainment area, hands in his pockets. Draco was one of the few people allowed up here, a concession he regularly exploited.

Blaise hummed in appreciation as he looked down at the two sisters. Astoria was far prettier and lounged insolently in a puffy armchair, arms dripping jewels. Daphne made up for her inferior appearance with cosmetics, elaborate pin curls, and perfect posture. 

"What I wouldn’t give to have an evening with the two of them in one of my private subclubs."

There were four levels, in fact, to Lisette's. Naturally, the activity grew progressively more depraved as one descended.

"At the same time?" Draco asked. "Do you consider nothing off limits, Zabini?" Not that he didn't already know the answer.

"Look around. I thrive on taboo."

His patrons thrived on it, too. They were many and varied, powerful charms protecting the secrecy of everything that occurred within those walls.

"Ah, and there’s Granger," Blaise purred with a smirk. "The little vixen. I’m going to fuck her senseless tonight."

That was the real reason Draco came here. For Blaise's stories.

"As if she’d let you."

"Oh, Draco, the stories I could tell you about Granger. Would you believe that she fantasizes about having two men at the same time?"

Draco watched Granger skirting a line of tables, drink held close and eyes darting around suspiciously. And suddenly, in his mind, he could see her on her hands and knees, her mouth full of Blaise's cock and her tight ass full of his.

"No way. I don’t believe it."

"I admit I was surprised. And I think you know it takes a lot to surprise me."

"I suppose you’d be more than happy to arrange it for her."

"You sound interested."

"Maybe."

"In time." Draco thought he heard a possessive tone in Blaise's voice, and sure enough, he went on, "She’s mine tonight. Right now I’ve got her ass stretched around this unbelievably enormous plug. See. Look at her wince when she sits down." He seemed almost giddy. 

"Fuck. _God,_ Zabini."

"And look at that. Zacharias Smith. He’s worth your time as long as you can keep his mouth occupied." Draco tried to ignore Blaise's pointed glance. "I do like snarky blondes."

And then new visions appeared – memories, rather. He was on his knees in some abandoned classroom, and Blaise had his mouth quite occupied indeed. But that seemed like a very long time ago.

"This crowd is getting stale," Draco drawled, studying his fingernails. "You’re going to have to try some new tricks before long, Zabini, or people will start to lose interest."

A shrug. "Some people might. You, on the other hand, look focused on the same old thing."

Draco's eyes shot back to Astoria, who was also studying her fingernails. She had long, blonde hair and ice cold eyes. She was familiar and comfortable.

"Astoria Greengrass is alright, I suppose," Blaise conceded. "But her sister is the one you want. Trust me."

"You’ve had them both then?" He tried to sound casual, but the effect was lost over something in the back of his throat that tasted suspiciously like anger. He just wanted this one thing to himself, no whorish Zabini fucking it up.

"No," Blaise answered after a suspenseful pause. "Just Daphne." He smiled, teeth bright against his dark skin in the darkness around them. "Want me to tell you about it? Or would you rather I tell you what I’m going to do to Granger tonight?"

Draco thought he seemed unusually excited about Granger. "Daphne. Tell me about Daphne."

"Looks all sweet and submissive, doesn’t she? Looks like she’d spread out like a sex kitten and giggle while you licked your way up her leg, doesn’t she?" Blaise chuckled. "Not so."

"No?"

Blaise sighed melodramatically. "I have never in my life been used like that."

Draco's cock began to stir. "You don’t bottom for anyone."

"Didn’t have a choice," Blaise responded with a shrug that exaggerated the elegance of his tailored jacket. "She made it good for me, though. I’ll give her that much."

"Go on." Dammit, it was always torture trying to get Zabini started on his stories.

"If you insist."

Draco leaned against the railing, eyes fixed on the Greengrass sisters.

"It was one night a few weeks ago. I’d had my eye on her. And of course I’d dropped hints here and there. You know how I do. I’d been working myself up over it for weeks. Again, blondes just really—"

“I get it,” Draco said through clenched teeth. “Continue.”

"So I brought her a glass of bubbly, which she didn’t drink, and I cozied up to her on that sofa over there where Granger is trying to get comfortable right now and failing miserably."

Sure enough, Granger was shifting in her seat and starting to look rather annoyed. "Granger this and Granger that. Jesus, Zabini, are you going to tell me about Daphne or not?"

"Easy," Blaise purred. He cleared his throat and continued. "So I wrapped my arm around Daphne and just started gently massaging her shoulder. You know how she always looks like she’s training to walk a tightrope or something – head up, back straight."

"Yeah."

"I leaned in and whispered to her that I run this club so that people can relax."

"Lame, Zabini."

"Yeah, well, she looked down at my hand, and then back up, and she gave me this innocent, wide-eyed look. Like she’d never been touched before, and I was scandalizing her or something."

"As if. The little slut."

"Right. So then she starts playing hard to get."

"Which you love."

"Which I live for, yes." And then he did his best Daphne impersonation. " _But Blaise, the thought of you taking me right here in your club in a room where god knows who has fornicated!_ "

"She did not use the word fornicate."

"She did."

"That’s kind of hot."

"Strangely, I thought so, too. And I start to realize that this has got to be an act, right? But playing along is half the fun, and the way she’s pushing out her tits at me, it’s looking like the payoff is going to be huge. So I turn up the charm and whatnot. But she keeps up the act. _Blaise,_ she says, _I’m afraid you might want me to do something I’d be uncomfortable with._ Batting her eyelashes, but with the most sincerely worried expression on her face. So I tell her, _Okay, Daphne, I’ll put you in charge. I’ll lie back, and you can do whatever you want._ "

"You didn’t."

"I had to get her back there somehow, didn't I?"

Draco found himself grinding his teeth. "I think you wanted her in control."

There was a pause. "Maybe."

"So she agreed."

"Of course. I guided her to one of the rooms on the next level down. The one with the pink marble fireplace and champagne bedding and brass bedposts."

"You are such a drama queen."

"Look who’s talking." He sounded somewhat sulky. "I appreciate nice things."

"Noted. Continue."

"So I close and lock the door and start pacing towards her, and for a moment she looks all shaky and uncertain, but then something hardens in her eyes. _Anything I want?_ she says. I nod. Then she tells me to get naked and get on the bed."

"Nice."

"Subtleties are entirely wasted on you, aren’t they, Malfoy?"

"No. I’m just glad the story is finally moving forward."

"Oh, was I boring you to tears?"

"Nearly."

"So I did what she asked."

Draco's eyes shot up as he tried to gauge Blaise's expression, but his profile was impassive. "Just like that?" Draco asked.

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yes, but—"

"But what?"

Draco felt strangely cheated, but he let it go, his eyes returning to Daphne.

"So I strip down and stretch out, thinking I'm either in for the most boring night ever or the ride of my life."

Draco swallowed. "Were you hard?"

"As a fucking rock. And dripping. And then the bitch pulls out her wand and binds me spread eagle, just like that."

He snapped his fingers, and Draco chuckled.

"You think that’s funny?"

"It’s funny. Admit it."

"Never. So my mind is racing, and I'm frantically thinking back through all those years at Hogwarts, hoping like hell I never accidentally offended her, and now she’s going to get back at me by leaving me tied up naked in my own fucking club. I know she'd do it. You know she'd do it."

Draco smiled, fully appreciating the visual.

"Then she starts undressing."

"About time."

"My sentiments exactly. Real slow. Want to know what she’s wearing underneath that wasp-waisted coat dress?"

"Nothing?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Corset with garter straps. Perfect little nipped-in waist. Stockings. Tiny scrap of lace that I suppose you could call knickers. The whole shebang in solid white. Looks like a fucking snow bunny. And that rose red lipstick."

Draco could see it. Snow bunny, oh yes. "Can we get to the sex now?" he asked, a little breathless. He shifted restlessly.

"That’s what I was wondering. But no, she crawls up the bed towards me, and she smooths her little palms up my chest, and just as she gets to my collarbone, she sinks her nails in and drags them straight back down my chest to my cock."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Then she does it again. And again. Alternating scratches with long, light touches. And she’s not scratching me very hard at all, but the thing about scratching – in case you don’t know – is that it leaves these welts of super-sensitized skin that feel like a million white-hot needlepoints at first and then start itching like mad. And the whole time she’s doing this, she’s telling me to be a good boy and beg her to suck my cock."

"Daphne Greengrass? As in, the Daphne Greengrass who used to cry when we snapped her bra strap?"

"I never did that."

Draco snorted. "Such a gentleman."

Blaise went on, undeterred. "Well, as you can imagine, I would rather be flayed alive than beg for anything. So I just started calling her every name in the book. And the louder I cursed at her, the wilder her eyes got and the deeper she scratched. My chest, my nipples, my arms, my thighs. Everything but my face and my cock. And blowing on my skin in between the scratching, so that I feel like I’m on fire. Then I’m thinking, damn, this bitch is just going to kneel here on top of me and rip me into shreds."

"Did she draw blood?"

"No. It wasn’t like that. But she certainly had my attention. And I was still unexplainably hard as a rock. She’s got her legs on either side of my hips, and her tits are all but falling out over the top of her corset, and she’s breathing hard. Then she stops scratching and chuckles, and she moves to straddle one of my thighs, which are really hot by this point and feel raw. And she lowers herself down and starts rubbing her cunt on my thigh, and, Draco, her cunt is. _Soaking. Wet._ "

"Your thigh," Draco deadpanned. "She’s rubbing herself on your thigh."

"Yeah, I don’t think you understand what I’m telling you. She was still wearing that skimpy underwear, and, Draco, even through the underwear, I could actually hear her slipping and sliding on my thigh. _Wet._ "

"From scratching you like a cat?"

"And being in control, I guess. It's always worked for me." He gave Draco a knowing look before he continued. "She starts humping my thigh, telling me how scorching hot it feels between her legs. And she tosses her head back and starts moving faster, and I’m getting a little desperate. I’m thinking, is she going to come right there on my damn leg without even touching my cock? So I call her a greedy slut, and she laughs at me. Then she stops and looks down at me and tells me to say it again. So I tell her she’s a goddamn dirty little slut."

Draco was unconsciously grinding his teeth again. He loved it when Blaise talked dirty. He cock started to harden painfully.

"Then she slapped me."

_What?_ "What?"

"Yep. She slapped me across the face. Not hard, mind you. I would have called it a playful slap, except there was nothing playful about the look in her eyes."

"Unbelievable." Draco could just see the surprised look on Blaise's face as Daphne's palm made contact, and it made him grin.

"She told me to shut up. She said that in case I hadn’t noticed, she was the one in charge here, and that I would beg for it if it took all night."

"Was that meant to be a deterrent?"

"And I told her that if she knew what was best for her, she would unbind me right then and there. And if not, she’d better not unbind me at all because once I got free, I was going to bend her in half and fuck her so hard that she wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week without moaning my name. You know," he drawled, waving his hand, "the usual threats."

"You were loving it."

"And then she slapped me again."

Draco was laughing outright now. "Did it hurt that time?"

"Yeah, that time it kind of hurt."

"But you have experience with women slapping you, I imagine."

"Touché." Even Blaise appeared to be smiling. "She wanted to know which part of _shut up_ did I not understand. I opened my mouth to tell her just what I thought of her little game, and she slapped me a third time, and this time it stung. And I shut up. And Draco—" Here his voice got dramatically quiet. "—if you ever tell anyone this, I will deny it to my dying day. But I was so fucking turned on right then that my cock was practically leaking."

"I don’t believe it."

"Neither did I. But there it is. So she saw that I wasn’t going to fight her anymore, and she softened a bit. She started rubbing my face and purring to me. _All I want to do is make you feel good, Blaise,_ she said. _Just quit fighting me._ Then she asked me, all patronizing, if I would like her to suck my cock."

"Gee, bet you had to think about that one."

"Well, I acted like I did. I couldn’t just let her see how eager I was, could I? So I thought about it for a minute, and then I said, very matter-of-fact-like, _Yes, Daphne, you wicked cunt, I would love for you to get down on your prissy little hands and knees and blow me._ "

"You did not."

Blaise sighed heavily. "Alas, I did."

"What did she do?"

"Well, at first it looked like she wasn’t going to do anything. She wrapped her hand around my balls and started playing with them. Tugging them, scratching them. Then squeezing. Just the tiniest bit of pressure, then just a little bit more to let me know she meant business, and of course I started to panic."

Draco's balls ached in commiseration.

"I tried to push away from her, but it was useless. What the hell else could I do? I said, _Please suck my cock, Daphne. Please._ "

"You said the p-word."

"It was a dark day in the life of Blaise Zabini"

"Tell me she made it worth it."

"Oh, she did. But I doubt you want all the gory details."

"Blaise."

"Okay, okay," he whispered with a chuckle. "It was perfect. She wrapped her fingers around the base, little white fingers with petal pink nail polish, and she took the flat of her tongue and licked from the base all the way to head. And I was leaking, and she caught a drop on the tip of her tongue and looked straight in my eyes. And she pulled her tongue away, letting that little drop stretch out. Then she licked her lips and hummed like it was the best fucking taste in the world."

Draco was quite hard now. He leaned over the railing, trying to inconspicuously move his palm over his erection. "You’re exaggerating."

"Nope. She licked and licked, and I just lay there watching, terrified to say a word lest she stop. Then, just when I thought I was going to lose my mind, she locked her eyes on mine, and she swallowed down my whole cock. No joke."

Draco gulped instinctively. "That’s no small feat."

"I don’t like to brag. But yes, I was pleasantly surprised, too. Then she slowly pulled back, sucking for all she was worth, blonde curls sticking to my thighs and those red lips stretched out around my hard cock—"

"God, Blaise." Draco was panting now, quick and quiet little breaths. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Blaise was choosing to ignore him, so he grasped his cock through his trousers and rubbed.

"Yeah. It was incredible. Then she went to town. She was licking and sucking and bobbing up and down, and rubbing my cock all over her face, and her spit was all over the place, all over her face, and she was moaning, and she just kept looking straight in my eyes, like, _look what a dirty girl I am._ "

"Fuck!" No amount of shifting was helping. He snuck his hand into his trousers and hissed as his fingers wrapped around his painfully hard flesh. Blaise continued to ignore him. He always did. 

"Yeah, I probably don’t have to mention that I was seriously losing control at that moment. I wanted to blow my load all over her face." Blaise didn't move to touch himself at all. He just stood there with his forearms propped on the railing of the catwalk, surveying his kingdom.

"So did you?" Draco urged him.

"No. Just as I started tensing up, getting ready to come, the bitch stopped cold."

"Gah!" Draco jerked his hand out of his trousers, disgusted he had let himself get that far.

"Yeah, just like that. And I growled so hard it made my throat hurt. Everything hurt. My poor, tortured, scratched-up skin, and my arms and ankles where I’d been trying to get loose, and my lips where they were starting to get chapped, and my balls hurt so bad that I was close to tears. And do you know what she did?"

"She laughed at you, didn’t she?"

"Yep. A sound of pure contentment. And I started laughing right along with her, just out of sheer delirium."

Draco understood the feeling.

"Then she got up off the bed and started unhooking her garters. And after what seemed like a month or two, she finally got all four of them unhooked and made this big show out of shimmying out of her knickers. And then what did she do? She rehooked her garters. Three of them, anyway. I thought I might start going into convulsions before she had her goddamn lingerie arranged to her satisfaction."

"She does seem to take unusual pride in her apparel." 

"Indeed. Then she was once again crawling towards me on the bed, and she stopped to straddle me and held something up. I looked to see what it was. It was one of her garter straps. She wanted me to guess what it was for. I licked my lips and shrugged. I was pretty sure I didn’t want to know. Then she giggled and tied it around the base of my cock." 

"Oh no."

"Yes. I smirked at her and told her there were spells for that sort of thing. And she asked me if I really wanted her anywhere near my dick with her wand. And then she jerked it in place very tightly, and once again I shut up." Draco saw Blaise's jaw tighten. "There was nothing for it. She was going to have her fun, and I was going to lie there like a human sex toy and take it until she decided I could come."

"Well? She had you where she wanted you. What did she do then?"

"She straddled me. And she started sliding her slit up and down the length of my cock, but not taking me in. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, it’s maddening." 

"Yep. And she did it. For-ev-er. I tried everything. I tried to buck up, I tried to roll my hips, I tried to catch her off guard on one of her thrusts slam myself into her. Nothing worked. It seemed like she was perfectly content to lie there sliding around on my cock all night. Telling me how good it felt, and how close she was to coming, and how she’d better slow down or she would come."

"Right, because that would have been the end of the world."

"And then she took my cock in her hand, and she started using just the very tip of it. Dipping it inside her and then rubbing it around on her clit. Dip, rub, dip, rub. Draco, I thought I was going to lose it. And she was telling me, _ah, that was so much better_ , that she could do that all night long. And I looked up at her then. Really looked. Every muscle in her body was drawn tight. She was shaking. Her lips were dry, and every inch of her pale skin was flushed. And her hair was sweaty, sticking to her temples, and little wet curls were clinging to her neck. And she was just kneeling there teasing herself with the tip of my cock, eyes closed, with no other care in the world."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, it was hot. And I saw—" He stopped abruptly, turning his head aside. "No, never mind, that’s stupid. And irrelevant."

"What?" Draco demanded.

Blaise reluctantly continued. His voice was nearing a whisper. "I saw myself in her at that moment. The way I love to tease. And be teased. The way sometimes, as much as I want to come, I also don’t want to come." He paused. "And I wondered why the hell I hadn’t ever tried anything like that before."

"And how you never wanted to do it again," Draco prompted him.

"Yeah, that too." Blaise rubbed his hand over his face and exhaled noisily. "I was obviously in bad shape. For pity’s sake, I was starting to wax poetic and shit."

"Zabini, are we ever going to get to the actual fucking?"

He laughed, an almost desperate sound. "Yes, Draco, here it comes, right on cue. Just when I’d resigned myself to the fact that I might not ever get to come, she started sinking down on me. Taking me in. And she didn’t stop until her pubic bone hit mine. Then grinding back and forth with me inside her, when all I wanted her to do was move up and down. But I could tell she was close."

Draco saw Blaise's jaw tighten again, and then he thought he saw a trace of a smirk.

"What the fuck? Why did you stop talking?"

"I don’t know." He laughed. "It’s disappointing. The other stuff was much hotter." Another sigh. "Too bad it can’t all be one big lengthy foreplay."

"What are you, a fucking girl?" Draco was surprised by the volume of his own voice and took a deep breath before he spoke again. "You just say that because you were tied down. If she’d been on her hands and knees, you would have gloried in the actual fucking part."

"True enough. That is my favorite position." He seemed to take a moment to appreciate the thought. "Anyway, yes, she was grinding back and forth on me, harder and harder. I mean, don’t get me wrong. It was good. It was really good. Not what I needed to get off, but I could tell by the way she was panting and moaning, that she was about to get off. And sure enough, after only a few minutes, she started tightening up. You know how it feels."

"Oh yeah," Draco panted.

"She was trembling. And then she started growling."

"I love girls who growl when they come," Draco said reverently. "So much hotter than screaming."

"Agreed. Daphne Greengrass is a growler. The sounds that came out of her throat, Draco." He shook his head. "It was like she was starving and someone was trying to take her last piece of bread. And god, her cunt was pumping my cock for all it was worth."

Draco caught himself right before he whined.

"Then she just kind of melted in a little sweaty heap on my chest. And lay there panting."

And here it came. The good part. "And you were hoping like hell she’d unbind you so you could fuck her."

"She did. I didn’t even have to ask. She untied the garter strap from my cock, and she went to fetch her wand, and then – it was so cute – she kind of winced a little bit before she broke the spell, I guess because she knew she was about to get fucked through the mattress."

Yes, any moment now Blaise would give Draco the exact image he had been waiting for. Any moment now.

"Well, Zabini?"

"Well what?"

"What the hell did you do?!" He was nearly shouting. He didn't care.

"Oh." Blaise shrugged and released a low chuckle. "I fucked her, of course."

Draco sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. Fucking Zabini and his intimacy issues. It figured his own orgasms would be off-limits discussion. "You mean, after all that, you’re not going to give me details?"

"What do you want me to tell you? I fucked her. I came. It was epic. End of story."

"You came in, like, three seconds, didn't you?" Draco prodded, hoping to anger him into revealing the details.

"Oh, look, Granger is starting to look pretty pissed off," Blaise said with a mischievous grin. "I'd better attend to that."

"Can’t you at least make something up?" Draco thought it was worth one last desperate attempt.

"I’m sorry, Draco." He straightened and stretched, tailored wool clinging to his lean limbs. "I have a long night ahead of me."

"Blaise."

"Yes?" He turned to look at Draco, and the predatory expression on his face made Draco's breath catch.

"You never let _me_ take charge."

Blaise smirked. For one single moment, Draco thought he might reach out and slide those long fingers roughly into his hair and jerk him closer. But he didn't. He just shrugged.

"You never asked."

"Blaise," he called, but Blaise was already walking away, hands thrust casually into the pockets of his bespoke trousers.

"Good night, Draco."

_The End_


End file.
